


Sorry (Jabe)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Bandom, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Gabe, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Andy, what if he doesn’t like me? Then if I tell him, he would laugh at me or even worse he’ll hate me for the rest of forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry (Jabe)

Jack P.O.V

“But Andy, what if he doesn’t like me? Then if I tell him, he would laugh at me or even worse he’ll hate me for the rest of forever.” I sighed dramatically. Lately I’ve been starting to get these weird feelings towards Gabe, and they were getting stronger by the second. By now they were so bad that I couldn’t be near him without bursting into tears. He would never love me back. I just knew it.

So since we’re at Warped Tour for the summer, I started hanging out with some other bands instead of my own. I was currently sitting at Starbucks with Andy Biersack and Matt Good. They were quickly becoming my best friends and they were the only ones that knew about my feelings for Gabe.

“Jack, if you don’t tell him, then you’d never know how he feels. Maybe he likes you too?” Andy smiled comfortingly at me as he pulled Matt into a hug. Well he is lucky because at least he knows that Matt loves him back.

“Babe, I have to go, but I’ll see you later, kay?” Matt said before leaving us to go and play with his band. 

“I really think you should tell him…” Andy smiled before standing up and walking over to the cashier to get another coffee.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the street outside the coffee shop, and not even a minute later, Kellin ran in panting like crazy and looking around before his eyes landed on mine.

“Jack, come quick! It’s Gabe!!” He said before running back towards the venue.

I grabbed my jacket and said goodbye to Andy before running as fast as I could back to our bus. When I got there, an ambulance was parked outside and Kellin were crying into Jesse’s shoulder. I walked over to Justin who was standing next to the crying Kells.

“What happened?” I yelled when I got close enough so they could hear me.

“He was attacked by some haters. It’s bad Jack, he wouldn’t wake up…” I didn’t hear more of what Jesse said before I passed out in the damp grass outside the bus.

When I finally woke up, it was only me and Justin on the bus. I tried to sit up, but my head was spinning violently. Justin noticed my failed attempt to sit and came over with a glass of water.

“Easy there, tiger. One hurt in this band is way more than enough.” Justin smiled sadly at me.

“I love him, Jus. I don’t know what to do if he doesn’t make it.” I whispered and blinked back the tears that were treading to spill. I never felt so helpless in my life. What if I never get the chance to tell Gabe how much I really love him?

That was the final straw that made the tears cascade down my cheeks like small drops of rain. Justin looked stunned, but sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding us for the past few months?” I nodded slowly.

“Yes… I couldn’t take the fact that if he found out, then he’d hate me forever. But that doesn’t matter anymore I guess.” I tried to wipe the tears away from my red and puffy cheeks, just to have more run down making my nose run.

“Aw Jack, don’t say that, man. Gabe is tough, he’ll pull though. Let’s go to the hospital to see him, okay?” He went to grab his jacket and car keys before dragging me out the door.

After a long and tense ride, we were finally at the hospital. Oh please dear God, let him be okay. We ran into the reception and almost running into several nurses, but making it in the end without hurting anyone.

“We are here to see Gabriel Barham?” Justin smiled at the nurse in the reception.

“Right, he’s in room 406, its right down the hall to the left then up the stairs to the right. But I must warn you. He’s in a very critical condition.” Her words made me start crying again, not that I ever stopped, but let’s just pretend for once.

Justin grabbed my hand and dragged me down a long corridor. When we got to Gabe’s room, Jesse where sitting with Kellin in his lap on the only chair in the room. Kellin saw us coming through the door, and ran out, pulling me into a hug.

“Oh Jack, I’m so happy you are okay.” He smiled through the tears.

“How is he?” I asked timidly, not wanting to hear any bad news, but I knew it would come.

“They say that he might not wake up… But there’s still a possibility that he will.” Jesse said as he joined us outside of the small hospital room.

“Would you guys mind if I go see him? Alone…” I whispered and they all nodded.

“Yeah sure, take your time man. We’ll go get some food in the mean time.” Justin said and winked at me before dragging the two others to the cafeteria.

I walked inside and pulled the chair closer to his bed. Sitting down, I took his hand in mine.

“Oh Gabe please wake up. I can’t do this without you. I can’t do anything without you. Please, please don’t leave me. I love you!!” I leaned forward and pecked his cheek before hiding my head in the bed covers and crying my heart out. The bed moved a bit, but I dismissed it as one of my own movements.

Suddenly something hit me on the arm. I looked up to see grey/blue eyes staring directly into my brown ones.

“GABE YOU ARE ALIVE!!” I yelled and jumped up on the bed giving him a hug.

“Yes, it seems like I am indeed. Did you mean it?” He looked intensely at me.

“That I love you? Yes I mean every word of it…” He started smiling and leaned forward to place a sweet short kiss on my lips.

“I love you too, silly!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this parring a lot, but couldn't really find any stories about them, so I decided to write one myself... :D


End file.
